In the manufacture of a display device, processes such as cleaning and developing need to be performed on a substrate. During the above processes, the substrate is transported into a processing chamber of a substrate processing apparatus, and then the treatment liquid is sprayed towards the substrate by a spraying mechanism. Typically, the processing chamber of the substrate processing apparatus is provided with a sensor therein for sensing whether or not the substrate enters the processing chamber.
Since the sensor is provided inside the processing chamber, the treatment liquid may be sprayed onto the sensor when the treatment liquid is sprayed towards the substrate, resulting in failure of the sensor.
Therefore, how to avoid sensor failure has become an urgent technical problem to be solved in the art.